


Sweet Breathless

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Consensual Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensual Play, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lotor is proud of Shiro.He rewards Shiro with pleasuring Keith, his sweet mate, and to have a drink of his blood.





	1. Shiro's taste

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I just want this naughty Sheitor fic out now so I can concentrate other fics. lol. Sheitor is my guilty, guilty pleasure as Keith gets both hot and tall men. ;3
> 
> This is a guilty indulgence fic. lol
> 
> +++++
> 
> Premise of the story: Shiro's sire is not Lotor, but someone in higher ranks who works under Lotor's clan. Hence, Shiro calls Lotor 'Master'. Lotor is Keith's sire and mate as he was turned by him out of love and protection. 
> 
> What made Keith special was by accident. He had swallowed Lotor's family heirloom stone when thieves raided their private retreat when Lotor wanted to purpose with it to Keith. When they took care of the thieves and Lotor's mother went to retrieve the stone, it decided to disintegrate and enriched Keith's blood. And hence, Lotor becomes even more protective with Keith and placed their nuptial night on hold.

A melodic harmony of sweet whimpers and soft moans echoed smoothly like gentle breezes in the spacious room.

Gentle praises can be heard in low whispers, but it was overtaken by the sounds of a hungry being enjoying its delicate meal.

"Sinful and beautiful. You are a tantalizing being." with his slim, pale finger scratched gently underneath a soft chin. He was careful not to cut skin deep with his sharp nail. "I want to eat you up, but someone is doing that already. I prefer the enjoyment of watching your sweet, wanton look."

The small male whimpered with both hands holding onto the taller man's shoulders for stability.

"Shiro..."

Lotor smirked as he lifted the small male's chin up with one finger. His deep blue eyes locked on those shimmering violet eyes.

"You are, what we like to call, a rare delicacy for our kind. The more you age, the more beautiful you become. Which means, the more savory you taste to our desire. In this case, to my personal desire."

"Si--Sire!" as Keith's legs trembling from the onslaught of Shiro's tongue and mouth ravishing his hole.

"Ah." as Lotor leaned forward until he felt arms wrapped around his neck. With a little tease, his fingers traced along the spinal cord as he enjoyed the feels of soft and moist flesh. His smirk went wider when he felt rough patches of hair and gave some gentle scalp massage.

"Shiro is one of the few favorites in my clan. He executes his jobs well with finesses and dignity like no other. And with that, he deserves more than praises. A reward fit for his achievement."

Keith nodded with his moans going one pitch higher.

"You love it when Shiro ravages your slick hole with his mouth and dipping his tongue inside. His strong hands gripping and squeezing your firm butt as he spreads them apart."

"Oh!" as his petite body jolted up against his Sire's chest. "Lotor!"

"Ah. Ah." as Lotor tapped his finger on Shiro's head. "Go easy, Shiro. Not so rough on my dear Keith here. He is in the most delicate stage right now."

With one last lick on the warm, slick inside wall of Keith's hole, Shiro pulled back and took in his much needed air. His grey-ash eyes looked up with hunger.

"I apologize, Master.I should have control with my urges better."

"As long as you understand, Shiro. I know my sweet Keith tastes delicious, so I will forgive you this time."

In one swift move, Lotor had Keith flipped over with his moist back pressed against his chest. It was only milliseconds of sadness when Lotor won't be able to see Keith's blissful look, but for now, he will settle with this. He will watch Shiro's hunger look when he takes Keith again with his mouth.

"Spread your beautiful legs open and wide. Show him how wet and dripping your lovely body produced." Lotor whispered in his husky voice. " Shiro is quite thirsty so let him have his sweet nectar. "

Keith whimpered softly and nodded. "Yes, Sire..."

No soon when Keith spread his legs wide enough, Shiro moved in swiftly like a dangerous predator he was. He went straight to the soft folds and around the sensitive balls before hot tongue came to his shaft.

His Sire was holding down to minimize his wiggling body, but with every inch of hot, moist tongue attacking his sensitive area; there was same sensation on his neck and ear.

"Sire..." He continued to wiggle. "Shiro..."

He was about to scream when Lotor muffled his mouth with his own. He can feel it. The exceedingly warm heat surrounded his cock with rhythmic glides. Shiro's mouth was hot and hungry with how he has taken in his cock. He was sucking it like it was a candy pop and savoring it.

"That's it, my sweet Keith." A lick went inside Keith's ear. "Feel his hunger. His arousal. And soon, you both will get that sweet ecstasy."

"And you, Sire?"

Lotor gave a kiss with an inch underneath Keith's jawline. He smiled. "I appreciate your concerns, my sweet mate. It will be very soon. You will be most exquisite by tomorrow night where I will have you all to me. Until then, let's give my Shiro his well-deserved reward. "

Keith felt Shiro's pace picking up quickly with his mouth and his fist pumping as he interchanged for maximum pleasure.Shiro knew what techniques will make Keith lose his mind and senses. Even though, Keith was never alone for these rewards, his Master has granted him to pleasure his mate without penetration. That alone is reserved for Lotor, their Master and Lord of the clan.

Most importantly, it was consensual. His Master had only allowed this tryst with one strict condition and Keith's consent.

His Master ruled the clan with an iron-fist like previous generations and yet, when it comes to Keith, he was strictly off-limits. Only within close circles can witness the gentle side of their current Lord when he's with Keith.

He finally understood why his Master did not leave Keith alone. Just a drop of Keith's blood dripped on his tongue was addicting. It was not sweet like nectar, but more savory and metallic. An unusual taste and yet, it had given Shiro a good burst of energy that lasted more than few weeks. Even his appetite for blood was minimum for a good two weeks.

His Master knew when to stop Shiro if he had taken more than needed from Keith. It was addicting and one can easily drain Keith to death.

"Shiro! Shiro!" as Keith arched his back and panting heavily when he got his release.

Shiro can feel Keith's cock pulsating in his mouth and warm, sticky liquid dribbling down on his chin as he continued to swallow. He was still unsure how some simple tasks that his Master gave would give this kind of reward.

Keith was considered an untouchable being. He was not only Lotor's special mate, but one of few exceptional vampire who does not need human blood to survive. A protective treasure to their clan as his blood was special too. In normal circumstances, his blood was like sweet caffeine with a boost and kick for those who drinks it. However, it becomes more potent when stimulated with full arousal and the taste becomes addicting like drugs.

Then again, the last few tasks that Shiro had gotten weren't simple at all. His Master had given him tasks that would required level-headed mind and finesse. It was a narrow accomplishment from his last one if he didn't had help from one of his subordinates.

"Yes." as Lotor's nose nuzzled against Keith's neck. "My dear Keith is ready. Can you smell his delicious blood, Shiro?"

Shiro licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, Master. Keith smells wonderful."

Lotor's warm whispers breathed down on the crook of Keith's neck. "Go, my sweet mate. Give Shiro a little ride before his drink."

Keith whimpered low with his body trembling from Lotor's finger tracing softly over and around his lower region.

"Yes, Sire."

His legs became very wobbly as he stood up from sitting on Lotor's lap for hours while Shiro was eating and sucking him out. He appreciated how kind Shiro was when he offered his hands for him to hold as he walked towards him and slid his naked body over Shiro's lap.  When he found his comfortable position, his hands went onto both Shiro's broad shoulders and began to thrust his hips forward and back like water ripples over his big bulge.

"Keith." as Shiro growled hungrily with his hands gripped hard around Keith's slim waist.

"Come, Shiro." with Keith's voice came out as low and sensual purrs. He paused and tilted his head for clear exposure of his smooth neck. "My dark knighted champion."

Shiro's eyes turned red and his canines elongated as he sank his fangs into the curve of Keith's neck.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
"You have done well with your self-control, Shiro."

Shiro bowed. "It was your strict guidance, Master, that I am able to control myself."

"Excellent, my dear Shiro."

Lotor's dark blue eyes glanced down as he adjusted his hold of his beloved mate in his arms.  After Shiro had drank enough blood from Keith, Lotor came over to wrap his mate in his long coat and lifted him from Shiro's lap when he fell into slumber. It was normal for Keith to fall into quick slumber after an hour of sexual stimulation and his blood being drawn out. He just needs a good sleep and a drink from his Sire to recover.

"Shiro, I trust you with this very important task."

"I do, Master. No creatures shall cause disturbance on your night of the Blood Moon rising."

"There will be a small box in your private chamber.Give only those who are worthy and loyal to you.You are the strongest of the clan, but even the strongest can be defeated by numbers. "

"Thank you, Master. I already know who to give."

"Indeed, Shiro. You have many loyal companions and with that, I am very proud of you. Your sire would be proud of your great achievements. I have informed him already. He has taught and raised you like his own blooded kin."

"Your words are too kind, Master."

"Rest, my Shiro."

"I will, Master."

Shiro stepped forward as he landed on one knee and carefully took one of his Master's hand to kiss his knuckle. A tradition for all those serving their Lord after given a reward for their services. With another bow as he stood up, Shiro took his leave quietly so he doesn't disturb Keith's slumber.

"Keith."Lotor whispered as he took a seating on their luxurious bed. "My beautiful sweet mate, we will finally have our long-awaited night. To have our bonds strengthen."

Lotor laid Keith carefully down on the bed as he unwrapped his coat off and tossed it on the floor.He grabbed a soft towel, drenched in a small bin of cold water, and wiped off the mess on Keith's naked body.

He gave a chaste kiss on his mate's forehead after wiping off his sweat.

After several minutes of cleaning, Lotor placed the small towel in the bin and crawled onto the bed. He was careful in lifting Keith gently up to slip his right arm under and placed him back down. He could hear soft moans and felt Keith shuffling his body until he was pressed against Lotor's body with one arm draped over his bare chest.

It made Lotor smiled as he held him close and kissed on top of Keith's soft head.

"Sleep well, my sweet mate."

 


	2. Sweet night of passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: There is explicit sex with mentions of drinking blood and penetrations. 
> 
> This chapter is Keitor only.

He has waited for centuries for this night. Tonight would be a special night.

 

It would be just him and his beloved mate, Keith.

 

Just the right time when his mate is nice, ripe and succulent like a juicy red apple. Lotor licked his lips at the thought. His mate was, indeed, a delectable creature.

 

Even more so when his juicy apple was underneath his body with that tantalizing wanton look.

 

“Lotor.” His mate spoke softly.

 

“Very soon, my beautiful love. Please let me savor you to my heart’s desire.”

 

Keith squirmed underneath his two deep blue lustful eyes. His hands perched on Lotor’s broad shoulders as he tries to regain control and rubbing against the feel of slick moisture between his thighs.

 

“I’m—” Keith stuttered slightly. “I am nervous.”

 

To soothe his mate, Lotor gently grabs one of Keith’s wrist and placed it close to his lips. A few licks around and several kisses later, he came down on Keith and captured his lips.

 

Keith mewled when his tongue entered his hot mouth. His legs spread farther apart to give his sire better access.

 

He knew tonight was the night where Lotor can finally take him. To officially claim him as his mate. After years of conflict and some misunderstanding, they were finally going to consummate tonight under the full Blood Moon.

 

“You will be finally be mine.” Lotor spoke between trail of kisses down along Keith’s smooth neckline. “Soon, we will be true mates.”

 

His body shivered. _True_ _mates_.

 

Lotor has only spoken few times of that word with him. It was only when he was in front his clan and closest family members.

 

Was he truly belonged to Lotor? Does it mean he was belonged to Keith too?

 

“Keith, my beautiful flame,” Lotor have a way with smooth words coated in spiced honey. “please continue to enslave me with your sensual beauty.”

 

His back arched and pressed back on the soft mattress when Lotor’s tongue and mouth went over his pinkish buds. Warm tongue swirled around his hard nipples with great hunger. Like it was an ice cream being melted over a waffle cone.

 

Soft gasps escaped with his violet pupils dilated when he felt dull teeth pulling on his nipple. His body squirming all over from the painful but pleasurable sensation.

 

Lotor had told him it would be painful beforehand. He would not prepare in the beginning until he gets the first taste of his virginity blood. Even if he said it, he was going to go slow.

 

His large, callous hands glided along his sides and rested onto his slim waist.

 

He could feel warm, wet trailing of saliva center down his torso and stopping at his closed belly button. Soft vibrations ripples against his stomach before his belly button was given the same treatment as his swollen nipples.

 

Keith moaned out his mate’s name while his hand clutches hard on his snowy white hair with his fingers scraping on his scalp.

 

It was time. This should be enough to relax his mate. He made sure that Keith relaxes his body and mind before he had to penetrate him without any kinds of preparation.

 

Lotor sat up on his knees, carefully position himself between Keith’s toned legs, his arms wrapped around and underneath those lovely legs just below his knees, and gently lifted his lower back.

 

Keith’s fingers scrunched up the fabric underneath into a bundle in his hands. This was it. Lotor had told many times before this day what he was going to do. His mate had wish to mark his first time to be the most pleasant experience.

 

“Lotor.” His glossy eyes staring straight at his lover. “Do it. You promise me that I can do whatever I want with you after tonight.”

 

Lotor chuckled softly. “You really want to punish me do you, my beautiful flame.”

 

Keith nodded. “Yes. For all of your stupid teasing.”

 

“As you wish.” He aligned his tip of his harden cock against Keith’s moisten folds. “Tonight, you and I will be eternally bonded until our deaths.”

 

Keith moaned when the tip teased around his slick glistened folds before he felt something punched his guts and took out his breathing. His head tilted and his back bent like a bow string as he bit down his lips.

 

It was an unimaginable searing pain inside his body. His insides were burning like hot coals. His eyes shut tight with betraying tears escaping through.

 

His body felt it again and again. The searing hot pressure down below his waist.

 

He whimpered. It hurts so much and he hates it. Lotor reassures him that it was one time only.

 

And then it was gone. Cold air had greeted his wrecked body. He could not help, but let out soft sobs with few hiccups.

 

Warmth came back again, but it wasn’t the one that gave him pain. It was gentle and asking for forgiveness. Soft whispers of apologies flooded his ears along with caressing kisses.

 

It was not over yet as he was told, but he was not the one to back down.

 

He can feel it. A different kind of liquid seeping down between his thighs.

 

Without much warning, he gasped as he grabbed a fistful of his lover’s hair. The searing pain from before was now replaced with tender care.

 

Lotor’s tongue lapping against his inner thighs then moving towards his folds. A few kisses for an apology before his tongue slithered inside.

 

Keith’s blood tasted deliciously already, but this one, it was like tasting the rarest, spicy-sweet wine he has ever come across. He took his time licking the trail off to one, ease his mate from the pain earlier and two, he wants to savor this rarity.

 

His mate hiccuped again after calling out his name.

 

After he was sure that there will be no more bleeding, Lotor sat up and scooped up his mate into his embrace as he stroked his hair. His raven hair smells wonderful too. Everything about his beautiful flame was wonderful and also, very precious.

 

“It’s done now. We don’t have to continue if you’re still in pain. My apologies are enough to ease you, my lovely flame.”

 

Keith snuggled close to his bare chest and released soft purrs with his finger pawing on one of Lotor’s spectacular pecs. They were almost like pork buns.

 

“Please give me a few more moments, Lotor. Just need time to relax a bit.”

 

“Of course. And I promise that you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

“Anything?” Keith looked up with moist eyes. Lotor can’t help, but smile at this simple act.

 

“Yes. Now that we are bonded.”

 

“It is a lot different than I heard about vampire bond.”

 

“There are many ways bond with intended mates with the most common one of drinking blood from each other while having sex.” His fingers brushed his mate’s bangs aside. “But I did not want to overwhelm you as I do not wish to be drunk that I will lose my self-control.”

 

“Is it that bad?” His eyes casts down.

 

“My love, it is not bad per say.” To his beloved mate, he would give gentle scratches behind his ear. “It is like drinking strong liquor. You are good with one or two drinks, but anything afterwards, it will impair your judgement quickly.”

 

Keith gasped in surprise when he found himself on his back with Lotor towering over his body. He was drowning in his molten blue eyes.

 

“And that is something I do not want to happen when it comes to you.” His two fingers went over to his soft cheek and caresses around. “Keith, you are more precious to me. There is nothing more I want more in my immortal life than you by my side.”

 

He came down and gave a chaste kiss on his forehead. He only came up an inch away.

 

“My only fear is losing you.” He whispered.

 

“Lotor.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck and pulled him down closer. He let him nuzzle against his neck as he tilted aside for better access. “I am too. I’m scared whenever you are gone for your duties. Scared you might run into a hunter or other stronger creatures than you.”

 

Soft kisses runs along the juncture of his neck as he was rewarded with sweet purrs.

 

“Let me ease your mind tonight, my love. Let us forget about it for a moment and enjoy our precious time now.”

 

“Please, Lotor. My sire. Take me until I forget my name.”

 

He smiled. “With pleasure. I will make sure you cannot walk the next day.”

 

“Lotor—!!” Keith’s mouth muffled by his lover and squirming once again with his large hands roaming all over his lithe body.

 

He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Lotor as he was drowning in his control thrusts and hungry kisses. The feel of having a part of his sire inside of him. So big and thick with small ridges sliding in and out tight against soft, hot muscles.

 

This one felt so much better. This must be what Lotor wanted to do on Keith’s first experience.

 

“More.” Keith pleads. “Faster!”

 

His fingernails scratching on Lotor’s pale back

 

So vocal his mate was and he was fine. He wanted Keith to be a bit more selfish than reserved when it comes to what he wants.

 

“Together.” He said breathlessly in his ear. “Let’s come together.”

 

Keith moaned and mewled louder when he felt his cock being teased then stroked wonderfully from Lotor’s skilled hand. He wondered how he became lucky to have Lotor as a mate. There were so many potential suitors and yet, he chose someone ordinary as Keith to be his.

 

He felt truly grateful and also, selfish for once in his life. Lotor was exclusively for him only.

 

Keith came first, but it didn’t take long before Lotor came inside. A huge blood rush course through his brain and he was seeing dots and bright white lights.

 

Then he heard a low growl. A familiar low growl.

 

“Go ahead, Lotor. Drink me and make me come again.”

 

Lotor licked his lips and his now elongated fangs. His once blue eyes had turned red. Keith rose up slightly and kissed him. His own fang was still in baby stage, so it was not long, but he was able to prick his lover’s tongue. Keith purred as he drank Lotor’s blood inside his mouth.

 

They both had gasped for air before Lotor went down and sank his fangs on his soft flesh. Keith can’t help, but rubbed his hard erection against his lover. It didn’t take long, no more than thirty seconds, for Lotor to pull back and licked on his puncture wounds.

 

His spine felt chill tingles as he shivered again. He could feel warm breathe against his ear with a lick.

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith pulled him back for another searing kiss after he gave his own response.

 

The night was still young. Keith knows Lotor will not be satisfied until he can fuck him senseless.

 

He will have to think of a better revenge when it has been his turn in bed. Something that will tease him. Torture him.

 

A ghostly grin etched in his mind. He has found a way. Lotor may have greatest patience, but Keith knows how to make him lose control easily.

 

It was about time to brush up his dancing skills and maybe learn some new ones. After all, he knew about Lotor’s attraction with the way he moved his body and he was going to use it against him.

 

What a sweet revenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
